cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
OWFNews
Condensing the OWF into easy snippets that others don't need to sort through has long been tried, and given up on. There was News From Yesterday which was the longest running, then The Communiqué was tried, and given up on. What I've noticed is a clear lack of forethought. When making these threads, they are done by users, so they cannot be then edited, etc. and maintained. Wikia it! I'll try my hand at this. If I miss something, or make a mistake, feel free to fix it. -Anson Note1 : I am also retroing as I go. Note2: I usually will enter these shortly before update Anson's OWF News November 3, 2011 RoK cleans out embassies NAC/DB4D ODP November 2, 2011 Deinos posted updates November 1, 2011 Olympus had elections ODN new gov GDA re-elected Sippy juice GATO elections MCXA badges Fark Elections NsO late anniversary October 31, 2011 IAA go poof October 30, 2011 NG Triumvir change STA OBR treaty cancelled DT anniversary + 3mill celebration Solitude DoE October 30, 2011 Menotah/Kaskus MDoAP AoD cancels NsO October 29, 2011 TKTB merges into NpO October 28, 2011 Legion does white peace with BTA, NsO, IAA NG ends SOS thingy CSN anniversary October 26, 2011 CCC/Terran ODP October 24, 2011 JLA merges into LOSS October 23, 2011 TLR apologizes for Maroon comments NG SOS individual terms Collosus still exists Sal Paradise wastes your time with another post October 22, 2011 Mortal Wombat DoE NoR is over 7mill Justitia does some electing October 21, 2011 Colossus-DT MDoAP TSA - Terran Empire ODP October 20, 2011 MHA KofN MDoAP CSN new gov October 19, 2011 RnR cancels IRON October 18, 2011 Valhalla gets new Regent CCC PIAT with PPO October 16, 2011 NG DoW's SOS October 15, 2011 GATO NPO PIAT October 14, 2011 Happy Birthday Last Republic (dunno if its TLR or tLR.. so whatever) October 13, 2011 NpO supports Legion? I think? October 10, 2011 JLA is 100 days and got rid of irule777 Kaskus DoE The Communiqué Weekly August 22-30, 2011 A quantitative look at individual strengths of alliances Quantitative analysis of war readiness (without warchest data) MrMuz quits after 621 days Britishdude quits as well LONG LIVE FEAR, DOWN WITH THE UPN TECH SCAMMERS ALERT Legacy/Nordreich MDP SOS brigade and Invicta do an MDoAP with Nyans GATO/INT treaty upgrade Amazon Nation merges with Protectorates and becomes Aparatus NpO does internal work and Cancels with the Imperial Order Tetris breaks NAAC protectorate Iron/Fear cancel a ToA Methrage declares MAD is at war with Non Grata Non Grata addresses a Milestone, New Gov, and a Methrage Incident Pax Corvus turns One NEW Milestone, Election, Rogue policy, and Support for future Alliances Nordreich reaches 6 million NS General report on the Welfare of the NPO New THE INTERNATIONAL Flag ARES is not dead. Figure out why! The Communiqué Daily August 21, 2011 None August 20, 2011 Someone wants you to do CN history into a video! GO! Bros is starting up the CN radio! August 19, 2011 To micro alliances (mine included)make a minor merger (MERC and the Resistance) A new female player told us she exists! August 18, 2011 IAA hits their protectorate while they switch AA's and then resume protecting (LotR) Rayvon declares himself as Emperor of NSO Knights of Ni! get rid of a few (49) embassies August 17, 2011 Corinan announces himself the acting Emperor of the New Sith Order FEAR calls out the United Purple Nations